The adventures of lock,shock and barrel
by Waterboy88
Summary: Lock shock and barrel are the Mischievous treo from Halloween town in this stoy well be go over some if there adventures
1. chapter 1

**So I always have wanted to write a lock shock and barrel story I have read stories from greeneyes00 and Trilliumwoods so here it goes hope y'all like it and btw lock is 7 shock is 8 and barrel is 6**

 **Chapter 1: a day of mischief**

Barrel walked into the kitchen trying not to make too much noise to wake up lock and shock when he made it to the cabinets he grabbed the box of beetle crunch cereal and as he quickly and quietly grabbed one of the bowls from the cabinet he saw there was only enough left for one bowl as he was about to pour it into the bowl.

He heard the voice of lock yell at him to drop the box and he said "make me" witch he knew was a stupid thing to say because he knew that lock could easily over power him so he put the box down and stepped back as he pour the cereal into the bowl he heard the voice of shock say "don't even think about eating the last bowl of beetle crunch cereal" then he said to her "back off it's mine" then before he knew it he and shock were on the ground wrestling for the bowl.

Barrel watching this event unfold took this opportunity to get out the milk and pour it into the bowl then grab a spoon and before lock and shock realized that barrel and the bowl of cereal was gone then in the corner of lock's eye he saw barrel dart to his room then they both chased after him but it was to late as barrel was smart enough to lock his door after he was done he felt proud that in the end he won.

About an hour later he came out his room where he saw lock and shock put there coats and masks on he then asked "where are you guys going"lock said "we're going to the market in town so we can get some foods and candy for later" then shock said in a annoyed voice are you coming or not barrel said "hold on I'm coming" 30 minuets later the the Treo was in the market and just finished getting the rest of the food and candy the group saw jack skellington and sally picking up some things up from the market when lock came up with a prank idea.

He told shock and barrel that he was gonna put a fire cracker in jacks bag then run after he was done explaining they all giggle then shock ran up to the bag that jack had on the floor for a moment and as he lit the firework jack noticed lock on the floor the he asked "hey lock what are you doing" lock jumped up and said "nothing" putting the fire cracker in his pocket unaware it was lit as he walked away from jack he heard a pop from his pocket and realized in horror that all the fire crackers in his pocket were lit he stood there for a second unaware of what to do then as shock and barrel walked up to him they realized that there were a lot of sparks coming from his pocket.

As they baked up lock packed and tryed to take out as many as he could but it was to late as the the ones in his pockets exploded and as they blow up shock and barrel were laughing there heads off as lock jumped in the well and as all the bystanders were just watching in amusement as one of the most mischievous of the treo jumped in the well in a panic even jack and sally were trying couldn't help but laugh when the popping sound stopped jack helped an angry soaking wet lock out the well lock couldn't help but say thanks to jack the walk back home was full of giggles from shock and barrel lock was mad because his favorite red costume had a big dark hole in it.

And after that lock shock and barrel ate dinner and watched scary movies while eating candy from a big bowl.

 **Author's note I wrote this in like 2 hours it 2 am right now so sorry if there's stuff wrong with it but so yea tell me if y'all like it and have a good holiday week see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a review from trilliumwoods and that made me want too make a part 2 even more so I hope you guys like it and btw it's 6:30pm so I have way more time to write to let's do it**

 **Chapter 2: prank war**

 **Lock snickered to him self as he stood on top of the latter with a big bucket of green paint when barrel walks through the bathroom door the bucket will fall in him thought to himself as he balanced the bucket on the top of the door and ran out the bathroom just as he got the living room he saw barrel and shock coming up the elevator and when he opened the refrigerator** **e heard the bucket fall and as he laughed and ran to the bathroom**

 **He noticed barrel looking towards the bathroom and he saw shock covered in green paint and saying "this was my new dress you idiot" he trying to explain and the bucket was for barrel but shock was too mad to listen and before he knew it shock tackled lock and after about a minute or 2 of fighting lock managed to free himself from shocks grip and run to his room and lock the door then he heard shock yell to him from the other side "I'm gonna get you back lock I promise it and it's gonna be when you least expect" lock knew that she wasn't kidding because he had just started a prank war.**

 **Shock talked to barrel and they both came up with a prank shock convinced barrel to help her and barrel didn't even hesitate to say yea because of all the times lock pranked him they both thought sense lock always cared about his hair they decided to use that to there advantage a week went by and lock was a nervous wreck looking around every corner above every door to make sure that shock couldn't prank him he knew that ether way he was gonna be prank but he didn't know how**

 **Barrel and shock manged to convince one of the witches in town to make them a dye that turned anything it touched into a light pink then once they were back home they replaced locks shampoo with the Dyer hen they waited a few hours and after they both heard the water turn on they both laughed when they heard lock scream and run out the restroom in a towel yelling at the top of his lungs at shock and barrel they both told him and said said that they wouldn't tell him and lied to him saying to him that if he didn't get it out in 3 hours it would stay permanent his face turned even more pale that it was already he started begging them to tell him shock and Barrel said to him if he stopped the pranks they would tell him he said "I sweared that he would stop" and barrel said he would have to do all of there chores for a week and he nodded in agreement and shock gave him a bottle with a blue substance in it and said "scrub your hair with this and it will come out" lock thanked her and ran to the bathtub it came out like nothing he thought to him self good thing I had my fingers crossed back in the kitchen barrel ask what was in that bottle and shock answered "his shampoo" barrel and shock laughed.**

 **Hoped you guys like it after I ate some jolly ranchers I couldn't stop writing so I can say this went well I hoped y'all like anyway tell me some ideas for the next chapter see ya**


End file.
